The Diary of a Loud
My ninth fanfiction. It’s Spring Cleaning day at the Loud House. The Loud kids are hard at work cleaning up their rooms. In Lincoln’s room, Lincoln is hard at work deciding what to toss out and what to keep. Lincoln: Ah, Spring Cleaning. The one day when we get to clean up the house and discover something we never knew we had. I remember last Spring Cleaning, my sisters and I had to cover for each other, but that ended up in disaster. Thankfully, we decided to skip out on our interests to focus on what’s more important. (In Lori and Leni’s room, the two are going through their closets to determine which outfits to keep and which ones to give away. Lori managed to empty out half of her closet, but Leni hasn’t even decided on which one to give away. Lori notices this) Lori: Leni, come on! You have to get rid of at least one dress. Leni: I know! I just can’t decide. Lori: Do you need help? Leni: I think I got this. (Leni continues to choose indecisively as Lori groans in exasperation, knowing Leni hasn’t got this. In Luna and Luan’s room, Luna is deciding which of her old instruments she would like to keep and which ones to hand down, while Luan is tossing out either used gag props or props that aren’t funny anymore) Luan: (pulling out her plastic spider) Hey, my plastic spider! Leni: (hearing Luan say spider) SPIDER!!! (Leni grabs a couple canisters of insect repellent and sprays it all over the house, causing the siblings to cough and gag. Lori confiscates the repellent from Leni’s hands) Lori: Leni! Quit it with the repellent! I swear, most of us can’t breathe whenever you do this! (Luan, realizing what chain of events she set off, discretely hides the plastic spider. In Lynn and Lucy’s room, Lynn is sorting out her collection of balls, and Lucy is organizing her poetry books) Lynn: Look at all these balls I have! Who knew I had so many balls? Lucy: Two things: The way you said that is really creepy, and considering how much you like sports, it makes sense why you have that many. Lynn: I don’t get the joke. Lucy: Whatever. (As Lucy goes through the books she owns, she comes across her Princess Pony book. Seeing the girly book causes Lucy to gasp quickly, and quickly stashes it away before Lynn even got a glimpse, fearing that her girly side would get exposed and show her as the true culprit behind the clogged toilet incident a while back. When Lucy sees that Lynn didn’t see the book, she sighs in relief and goes back to sorting out her books. In Lana and Lola’s room, Lana is confiscating the empty bags of food she finds, and Lola is polishing all of her pageant awards) Lana: (with an armful full of empty bags) Five bags of dog biscuits, most of which weren’t for me. (Lana moves her eyes with suspicion) Well, time to toss them out. (Lana runs out of the room to toss the bags out) Lola: 44 trophies? I never knew I was that good. Oh wait, I’m always knew I was this good! (Lola laughs at her own joke as she continues her task. In Lisa and Lily’s room, Lisa, who is wearing a hazmat suit, is carefully confiscating her chemicals) Lisa: Carefully… (Lisa uses a pair of pliers to grab hold of a flask that’s holding an explosive concoction. She carefully brings the flask over to a radiation bin, and pours the explosive substance into the bin, and slams the bin shut) There. No explosions going off this Spring Cleaning. Lily: (soiling her diaper) Poo-poo. Lisa: (realizing Lily pooped her diaper) Here we go again. (Lisa puts the hazmat mask back on, grabs her pliers, and begins to remove Lily’s diaper. In Lincoln’s room, Lincoln has gotten rid of most of some unnecessary stuff) Lincoln: Okay, one more shelf to go, and my Spring Cleaning will be done. (As Lincoln goes through the last shelf in his room, Lincoln notices a book he never knew he owned. Curious, Lincoln opens the book and notices that it’s completely blank. Lincoln realizes he just found an empty journal) Lincoln: An empty journal? I never knew I had one of these in my room for a while. I could write all of my feelings and adventure in this journal! (Lincoln grabs a roll of paint tape from his desk, tears off a piece, writes “Lincoln Loud” with a permanent marker, and attaches it to the front of the journal) 6 HOURS LATER (It’s almost bedtime for the Louds. The siblings are getting ready for bed. After brushing their teeth, the siblings all rush to their bedrooms and crash out due to their hard work. In Lincoln’s room, Lincoln is writing in his journal) Lincoln: (voice-over) “March 20. Today, it was Spring Cleaning day. My sisters and I were hard at work going through stuff we wanted to keep, and what we wanted to get rid of. While cleaning out the stuff from my room, I found this journal. Now, I could write whatever goes on in my mind, and I’ve got a lot of stuff in store! Signed, Lincoln Loud.” (Lincoln stretches his body, yawns loudly, and immediately jumps into his bed and passes out from exhaustion) 7 HOURS LATER (Lincoln wakes up and immediately begins to write in his journal) 1 HOUR LATER (The other sisters wake up. By now, Lincoln has about a quarter of his journal filled up. Realizing that it’s almost time for school, Lincoln closes the journal, grabs his backpack and runs out of his bedroom and to the front door where he waits for his sisters. A few minutes later, the only sisters who aren’t ready are the twins. The others wait impatiently for them) Lori: Could you two literally hurry up?! We’re going to miss school! (In Lana and Lola’s room, the twins are searching their room for something) Lana: Come on! We have to find something for show and tell! Lola: I know! I can’t bring a pageant award, I just polished them and I keep bringing a new one every show and tell. Lana: I know! (Lana whistles, and El Diablo slithers up Lana’s body) I can bring El Diablo! (Lola looks at her with confusion) Don’t worry, he’s properly trained. (to the other siblings) I’m coming! (Lana runs out of the room to meet up with the others. Lola, who still can’t decide what to bring for show and tell, runs out of her room, and runs into Lincoln’s room) Lola: Come on, Lincoln needs to have something good. His room is always full of knickknacks, so one of these has to be good. (As Lola looks around, he notices Lincoln’s journal, and opens it, revealing some private stuff. Lola is at first hesitant, since Lincoln would most likely be furious that she will humiliate him, but her tattle-tale tendencies kick in, and decides to take the journal. She puts the journal in her backpack, and rushes downstairs to meet up with the others) Lori: Finally! You’re here! Now let’s go before we’re tardy! Leni: I didn’t you can become delicious. Lincoln: No, Leni. Tardy means late for class. Leni: Oh. (The siblings all rush to Vanzilla, and quickly drive off. When they get to the elementary school, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola jump out, and the others quickly drive off. The four quickly run in the building to their respective classes. In the first grade classroom, Lana and Lola quickly jump into their seats before the bell rings) Ms. Taber: Good morning, students. First graders: Good morning, Ms. Taber. Ms. Taber: As you may know, today is show and tell. Hope you all brought something you would like to share with the class. (all the kids pull out the thing they want to show) Who wants to go first? Lana: I’ll go first! Ms. Taber: Alright, then. Give a round of applause for Lana Loud. (The first graders begin to applaud Lana as she heads up to the front of the class. She shows El Diablo to the class, causing the girls to scream in fright, and all the boys to laugh at how cool the snake looks) Lana: This is my pet snake, El Diablo. He’s just one of the many pets I have at home. I also have a lizard, monkey, pig, frog, dog, cat, hamster, and canary. I brought my pet snake with me because it’s the most fascinating of my pets. (Lana notices that most of the girls are still cowering in fear) Don’t worry, he’s properly trained. (Lana walks around the classroom, letting the students pet El Diablo. Most of the students were scared to pet the scaly creature, but found it unique to touch it. Once she’s done, the students applaud Lana for showing off El Diablo. She heads back to her desk) Ms. Taber: Well done, Lana. Who wants to go next? (Lana raises her hand) What is it, Lana? Lana: Could I use the restroom? Ms. Taber: Sure. Come to think of it, I have to use the bathroom too. Lola: I’ll go next. Ms. Taber: Alright, Lola. You can start without us. We got to stay on schedule today. (As Lana and Ms. Taber exit the classroom to head to the classroom, Lola pulls out Lincoln’s journal from her backpack and walks up to the front of the classroom) Lola: Today, I don’t have a pageant award like I usually do, because I have something different. Something secret. Students: Oooohhhh! Lola: I found this journal from my brother’s desk, so I thought I’d give off his view of life. (Lola opens the journal) “There’s this one show on TV right now, it’s called “The Dream Boat”. I really like this show because I get to make fun of and criticize the male contestants on the show. I usually don’t like to say this stuff around my friends, because they’ll think I’m a pansy.” (The students begin to laugh their butts off, finding the concept of an 11 year old boy watching a romance cartoon hilarious) Lola: (still reading) “Now this is one secret that my friend and I only know. My sisters went to go visit Aunt Ruth’s one Sunday, and I managed to avoid going there by babysitting my baby sister, Lily. However, the task was not simple. When Clyde and I tried to change Lily’s diaper, we couldn’t withstand the smell of the diaper, so we tried to grab it without getting near it. I grabbed a fishing rod, and managed to grab hold of the diaper, but when I flung the fishing rod back, I accidentally flung the diaper right into the ceiling fan, covering me, Clyde, and the entire bedroom in smelly fecal matter. After that experience, Clyde and I agreed to never bring this up again.” (The students begin to laugh even harder than ever. Most of the kids began to form tears in their eyes due to laughing so hard, and some of them weren't aware that they farted. Lola heads back to her desk with satisfaction in her face, knowing she impressed everyone. The moment she sits down, Lana and Ms. Taber walk back into the classroom. Unaware at what happened, Lana and Ms. Taber head back to their respective desks so they can get back on schedule) 40 MINUTES LATER (It’s recess time. Most of the students are playing on the playground, except for a specific group of first graders) Kid #1: Oh, man. Lincoln sure is some kind of sissy. Kid #2: He had poop cover his entire body. How embarrassing! (As they have their conversation, a couple group of students overhear their conversation and immediately begin to laugh uncontrollably. Several hours later, it’s lunchtime and Lincoln and Clyde are getting their lunch. As they get their food, several people behind them are trying to hold their laughter in. Lincoln is able to hear their snickering) Lincoln: I wonder what all the buzz is about today. Clyde: It’s like they found a new internet meme. (After getting their food, Lincoln and Clyde sit down at a table. Several students approach Lincoln and Clyde) Chandler: Hey, Larry. Did you hear the news lately? Lincoln: (insecurely) No… Chandler: We heard that you like to watch a girly show. Lincoln: Wait, WHAT?! Girl Jordan: Ooh! You like to watch “The Dream Boat” with your sisters. Lincoln: Who told you about that?! (The students all shrug their shoulders, since they’re unaware who gave away the information) Chandler: There’s also something else about you that we all know about. But this time, it involves both of you. Lincoln and Clyde: (nervously) Uhhh… Papa Wheelie: Is it true that when you babysat your baby sister one day, you two got covered in her poop? (These words cause Lincoln and Clyde to have flashbacks of the events of “Two Boys and a Baby”. When the flashback ends, Lincoln and Clyde plop their faces on their food in utter shock like their hearts just stopped) Chandler: Oh man! I was right about you! You really are a stinker, first, figuratively, and now literally! (Chandler’s words cause the students to laugh ridiculously hard. Ronnie Anne approaches Lincoln from the back and pokes him. Lincoln raises his head, and turns his head to see Ronnie Anne) Lincoln: Are you gonna mock me, too? Ronnie Anne: Actually, it’s something different. (Lincoln looks worried) I’m surprised that you like to watch a romantic drama on TV, and you literally got covered in your own sister’s mess. Some mature person you are. Because of this… (Ronnie Anne is about to tell something to Lincoln, but before she says it, the final school bell rings, and the students leave the school. The last two to walk out of the building are Lincoln and Clyde, whose backs are slumped and their faces are pasted with rather unhappy expressions) Lincoln: I swear, whoever ratted on us is in big trouble! Clyde: At least we have each other. Lincoln: I guess that’s one thing. (Lincoln and Clyde arrive to the Loud House, and when Lincoln opens the door, the sisters, with the exception of Lola, see Lincoln and Clyde, and immediately begin busting out with laughter. As the two head upstairs, the sisters follow them to continue to laugh at them) Lori: Oh, man! You two literally got covered in Lily’s crud! Lynn: I thought Aunt Ruth’s was bad, but you had it worse! Lincoln and Clyde: We don’t want to talk about it. (The sisters continue to laugh at Lincoln and Clyde’s humiliation, and Lincoln, upset at this mockery yells out…) Lincoln: RONNIE ANNE BROKE UP WITH ME TODAY BECAUSE OF THAT INCIDENT!!!!! (These words from the heartbroken child causes the sisters to stop laughing and look at him completely appalled. Lola arrives upstairs, and sees all the sisters dumbstruck) Lola: What did I miss? (as Lola is about to head into her room, Lincoln’s journal suddenly falls out of her backpack. Lincoln notices this, so does Lola) Oops. (Lola is about to pick up the journal, but Lincoln takes it quicker than her) Lincoln: YOU ratted out on me?! Lola: I couldn’t resist! I needed something for show and tell! Lincoln: Why didn’t you show them one of your pageant awards?! You have a dozen of them! Lola: I just polished them yesterday. I didn’t want to scratch them. You should see the look on your face! (As Lola begins to laugh, Lincoln, incredibly furious at Lola for spilling an embarrassing secret that caused his girlfriend to break up with him, clenches his fist really tightly, and delivers the hardest punch he’s ever given onto Lola’s face, dead center. The impact of the punch has given Lola a hideous black eye, and a majority of her teeth to fall out. The impact of the punch also causes Lola to fall down the stairs. When she gets to the bottom, she lies unconscious as blood begins to seep from her mouth due to the missing teeth. Lincoln’s sisters look on with sheer horror on their faces, and the moment Lincoln looks at them, they scream in fear, and quickly retreat to their rooms. Lincoln and Clyde enter Lincoln’s room, and Lincoln slams the door. The sisters fearfully open their bedroom doors, and when they see Lincoln is gone, they quietly head downstairs to check up on Lola, who remains unconscious as blood continues to seep from her mouth. Concerned, the girls quickly call an ambulance) 20 MINUTES LATER (Lola is now in the hospital, sitting on a bed with bandages covering her damaged eye. As the heart monitor beeps steadily, Lola slowly opens her undamaged eye and sees the sisters looking at her with deep concern) Lola: (weakly) Ohh… what happened? Leni: We’re at the hospital. You got severe injuries because Lincoln punched you in the face after spilling an embarrassing secret. (These words from Leni cause Lola to begin crying) Lola: (heartbroken) I deserve it. I put Lincoln in a bad light, and now he hates me. Lori: Lola, we have to tell you something, and it isn’t happy. Luna: Listen, little dudette. The secret you told everybody caused Ronnie Anne to break up with Lincoln. (This revelation causes Lola to cry even harder) Lola: (wailing) I messed up big time! Lincoln really hates me now! I don’t deserve to be his little sister because of how I treated him! (As Lola continues to cry her eyes out in sadness, the girls look at each other, and eventually begin to cry alongside with Lola, since they weren’t aware of how heartbroken Lincoln was when Ronnie Anne broke up with him. Back at the Loud House, Lincoln, all alone in the house, is writing in his journal) Lincoln: (voice-over) “Great. Just great. Clyde and I are now a laughingstock at school, and I’m back to being a single person because my girlfriend broke up with me. My bratty six-year old sister, Lola has just revealed a very embarrassing secret to everyone around the school. I gave her what she deserved by punching her right in the face. Come to think of it, my sisters all looked scared. First, they laugh at me, but when I told them my girlfriend broke up with me, they stopped.” (Lincoln sighs loudly, and closes the journal in despondence) ONE WEEK LATER (Lola is being released from the hospital. Her eye is slightly damaged, but she can still see out of it though. The sisters proceed to escort Lola home. They get home in about 10 minutes) Leni: Lincoln, look who’s back! (Lincoln walks out of his room and looks downstairs to see Lola waving at him. Lincoln, however, lowers his eyebrows to form an angry expression, showing that he hasn’t forgiven Lola for her heartless action, and walks back into his room. Lola begins to sniffle) Lola: (voice breaking) I really did it this time. Lincoln still hates me! (As Lola cries, the other sisters, feeling bad for Lola, approach Lincoln’s room, and knock on his door) Leni: Linky, can we come in? Lincoln: Is Lola with you? Luna: No. Lincoln: Okay, you can come in. (The girls see Lincoln writing in his journal) Lucy: Lincoln, can we ask you something? Lincoln: What do you want to ask me? Lana: Is there something you want Lola to do so your relationship with her can be fixed? She’s deeply sorry for humiliating you at school. Lincoln: An act of kindness. Luan: Wait, what? Lincoln: I said an act of kindness. She has to do something that would lift my spirits from her. If she succeeds, I’ll forgive her. I originally wanted her to humiliate herself so we can be even, but the last time I did that, I vowed to never do it again. Just tell Lola that if she wants me to love her again, she has to dazzle me. Luna: Thanks, Lincoln. (The sisters leave the bedroom, and head back downstairs where they see Lola sitting on the couch in depression) Lori: Lola, we know how to get Lincoln to love you again. Lola: (sadly) How? Luan: He said that you have to perform an act of kindness that would lift his spirits. He says that it has to be dazzling. (Lola hears Luan say “dazzling” and lifts her head) Lola: (slightly confident) I think I know exactly what to do. But first, Lana, build a stage. Lana: Okay, then. (Lana begins to build a stage out of some spare mahogany wood in the shed) 2 HOURS LATER (As Lincoln plays on his game system in his room, a note slips through the bottom of his door) Lincoln: What’s this? (Lincoln picks up the note) “Come to the backyard.” -Your sisters (Lincoln heads downstairs and walks out of the house and into the backyard, where he sees a homemade stage, and just one chair. Lincoln walks up to the chair and notices a piece of paper on it that reads “SIT HERE”. Lincoln proceeds to sit down. After a few minutes of waiting, Lola appears, wearing her tap dance attire and with a boombox. The moment Lincoln sees Lola, he briefly scowls, but then, Lola presses the play button on the boombox, and “These Dreams” by Heart begins playing. Lola begins to sing and dance to the song. As the song plays, Lincoln’s anger slowly goes away as he begins to laud Lola’s performance. The sisters watch Lola perform from Lana and Lola’s bedroom window. The moment the song ends, Lola walks up to Lincoln) Lola: Linky? Lincoln: Yes, Lola? Lola: I am really sorry I humiliated you at school. I had no control over my actions, and I just want you to understand. The girls told me that the only way I can win you back is if I did an act of kindness. Lincoln: Yes. I said that because it was the only way you can prove to me that you have changed. Lola: The moment they told me that, I knew that doing this dance solo was perfect, because you were actually my biggest supporter the moment I joined that dance contest. Lincoln: That’s true. Lola: (sighs) So, do you forgive me? Lincoln: Yes. Yes I do. You proved to me that you have changed. Lola: Does this mean you still want to be my brother? Lincoln: Of course! No matter what situation you’re in, you’ll always be my little sister. (Lola, with tears in eyes, hugs Lincoln in happiness, knowing she regained Lincoln's trust. Lincoln proceeds to hug Lola back, and he kisses her damaged eye) Lola, I’m sorry for punching you in the face. I was just upset. Lola: It’s okay, Linky. I deserved that. (As Lincoln wipes off the tears rolling down Lola’s face, the others sisters walk out of the house, and applaud at Lola for performing an amazing dance solo, and at Lincoln for finally forgiving Lola) Lori: Great job, you two. Luna: I’m guessing you two made up? Lola: Yep. Lincoln’s my older brother. Lincoln: And Lola’s my little sister. (As the two hug each other, the sisters are happy to know that the two finally made amends) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy, Lana, and Lola arrive at school. The moment they walk in, the students begin to laugh at Lincoln for his humiliating incident, but Lola stops them when she looks at them with fire in her eyes, intending to hurt those who hurt Lincoln. Horrified, the students immediately head off to class to avoid Lola’s wrath. Lola then hugs Lincoln, knowing she’ll defend him from their mockery. Once Lola is done with her hug, the five kids head off to their respective classes) 12 HOURS LATER (The Loud kids are about to head off to bed. In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is writing in his journal) Lincoln: (voice-over) "Lola did it. Lola managed to regain my trust. When she saw how much hate I had in me because of her mistake, she immediately regretted her actions and wanted me to love her again. She did so by doing an amazing tap solo. She managed to warm my damaged heart, and now I'm proud to be her older brother, and she's proud to be my little sister. I love and forgive you, Lola." (Lincoln closes the journal and hops into bed) The End You want to see Ronnie Anne get back with Lincoln? Read the conclusion to the story here . EPILOGUE My ninth-and-a-half fanfiction. I'm pretty sure everyone was anticipated for this. Hope you like it. At the Santiago residence, Ronnie Anne, lying on a couch, is feeling glum and depressed. Bobby sees his little sister slumping over on the couch, and approaches her. Bobby: Hey, little sis. Is something wrong? Ronnie Anne: I’m feeling a little lonely right now. Bobby: Why don’t you see Lincoln? Ronnie Anne: I broke up with him. (Hearing Ronnie Anne say this horrifies Bobby) Bobby: Why?! Why did you break up with him?! Ronnie Anne: Our school learned an embarrassing secret about Lincoln, and because this secret was about Lincoln being a sissy, I couldn’t possibly date a boy who’s a weakling. Bobby: Ronnie Anne, that’s no reason to break up with Lincoln. Just because that one secret pasted Lincoln as a sissy doesn’t mean he’s weak. He’s capable of doing anything. I know this because he’s my bro. Ronnie Anne: Now that you said that, I regret breaking up with him. Bobby: I think the best thing you should do is to go to Lincoln’s house, apologize to him, and make up again. Ronnie Anne: If it’ll make me happy, I’ll do it! Bobby: Good luck, sis. (Ronnie Anne runs out of the house to head to the Loud House) 5 MINUTES LATER (Ronnie Anne arrives to the Loud residence, and rings the doorbell) Lola: I’ll get it! (Lola ran downstairs and opened the door to see Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne: Hey, Lola. Lola: Ronnie Anne. What brings you here? Ronnie Anne: I want to tell Lincoln something. Is he here? (she notices some slight damage on Lola’s right eye) Uhh… what happened to your eye? (Lola suddenly slumps over) Lola: (sadly) Ronnie Anne, I think you need to learn something, and it’s not going to be pretty. Ronnie Anne: You can tell me. Lola: Come in, and sit down on the couch. (Ronnie Anne walks into the house and sits down on the couch, where Lola sits next to her) Ronnie Anne: Okay, Lola. What is it that you want to tell me? Lola: (sighs) Okay, don’t get mad, but do you remember how that secret about Lincoln spread around school? Ronnie Anne: Yes. Lola: The truth is… I told the secret. (This revelation shocks Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne: (heartbroken) How could you? You’re Lincoln’s sister! He puts a lot of trust in you guys! Lola: I know, I screwed up! I needed something for show and tell for my class, and I found a personal journal owned by Lincoln. I tried to resist, but my tendencies as the family tattle tale overwhelmed me, and I just blurted out some secrets about Lincoln. Ronnie Anne: That’s low, even for you. Lola: Because I humiliated my brother, he was so furious at me, that he punched me in the face, which gave me a black eye, and caused some of my teeth to fall out. As much as it hurt, I deserved it, because I just hurt my brother’s feelings. Ronnie Anne: Ooh, that’s harsh. Did you ever make it up to Lincoln? Lola: Yes. I did a little ditty just for him, and my spectacular performance warmed his heart enough to make him love me again. Ronnie Anne: That’s good. I regret having broken up with him, and was going to ask him if he wanted to get back with me. Lola: After what I’ve been through, I think it would be best if you and Lincoln made up. We’re so attached to Lincoln in some way, that if he’s ever out of our lives, it feels like we’re missing a puzzle piece. He may be awkward and unfitting, but there’s more to him than what he seems. He’s very caring towards us, he knows what he does, and he never gives up. Ronnie Anne: You’re right. You want to come with me? Lola: I’d love to. (Ronnie Anne and Lola walk upstairs and Ronnie Anne knocks on Lincoln’s bedroom door. Lincoln opens the door to see Ronnie Anne and Lola) Lincoln: (nervously) Well, this is awkward. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, Lola wants to tell you something. (Lincoln turns his attention to Lola) Lola: Linky, I told Ronnie Anne the story of our brief tension a week back, and how I apologized. Ronnie Anne is depressed that she broke up with you, and I suggested that it would be best if you two made up. I told her that even though you have several flaws, you’re a very special kid, and if both of us didn’t have you, we would be lost. So, do you feel like getting back together, for our sake? Ronnie Anne: What do you say? (Lincoln takes a moment to think about what Lola said, and remembering how heartbroken he was when Ronnie Anne broke up with him, he lifts his head and smiles) Lincoln: Yes! (Happy, Ronnie Anne runs up to Lincoln, and hugs him. The two then proceed to kiss. Lola, knowing that she did a good deed by reuniting Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, leaves to give the two some privacy. Lola enters her room) Lola: (to the viewers) I did it! I managed to reunite Ronnie Anne with Lincoln, and the two are happy now. I’m just glad that this whole fiasco is over, and that I did a good thing on my part. (Lola walks over to her kiddie table and starts to have a tea party with her stuffed animals) 1 HOUR LATER (Ronnie Anne leaves the Loud House as Lincoln waves her off. Lincoln walks into his room, pulls out his personal journal, and begins writing) Lincoln: (voice-over) “I’m feeling really happy now. Ronnie Anne is back to being my girlfriend. We’re so emotionally attached to each other, that we’re nothing without each other. I’m glad that things between me, Ronnie Anne, and Lola are settled.” (At the Santiago residence) Ronnie Anne: (entering the house) Hey, bro. I’m back. Bobby: So, did you two make up? Ronnie Anne: Yep. We’re a couple again. Bobby: Great job, little sis. I’m happy that you and Lincoln are back. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. (The brother and sister hug it out) The End Did you know? *The title of this fanfiction is a reference to "The Diary of a Young Girl" by Anne Frank. *The thing that inspired me to create this story is the thought of Lola backstabbing Lincoln. I've had that thought for a couple months, but never thought how I should execute it, until I thought "What if Lincoln had a secret so deep, Lola told everyone?" The combination of these two thoughts inspired me to write this story. *Originally, the excerpts that Lola reads in Lincoln's journal were supposed to talk about how brutal his sisters treated him in scenarios like "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" and "Sleuth or Consequences". After Lola read these two scenarios, the students would begin to bad mouth the sisters, accusing them for being horrible siblings. The more I thought about it, I realized "This mostly upsets the sisters, not Lincoln", so I changed it to embarrassing things Lincoln went through, like the fecal incident in "Two Boys and a Baby" and having a girly side in "Roughin' It". *The reason I made this fanfiction was because before I even thought about this fanfiction, I imagined the worst possible way Lincoln could brutally hurt one of his sisters. The image of Lincoln hurting Lola just stuck, and I wanted to think of a scenario that would lead Lincoln into doing this to Lola. *This is, if not, one of the very few fanfictions on this site to depict bloodshed. *Lana and Lola's first grade teacher, Ms. Taber, is of course, a reference to Catherine Taber, the voice of Lori. *This is the second time I made a fanfiction with a rather dark tone. The first being "Whitewashed". *This is currently my most commented fanfiction. EPILOGUE *I was told numerous times that there has to be a scene in my fanfiction "The Diary of a Loud", where Ronnie Anne and Lincoln get back together. I was hesitant to do so, since my story ended on such a sweet tone, that I didn't want to continue, but due to the ever growing demand, I decided to do it. *This is the first "in-a-half" story on the wiki. This isn't my tenth fanfiction, as this story is just a brief continuation of my ninth fanfiction, not a sequel. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud